militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battery D, 3rd Rhode Island Heavy Artillery
Battery D, 3rd Rhode Island Heavy Artillery was a heavy artillery regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The Battery D, 3rd Rhode Island Heavy Artillery was initially organized in Providence, Rhode Island as the 3rd Rhode Island Infantry in August 1861. It was officially changed to heavy artillery on December 19, 1861 at Hilton Head, South Carolina. The battery was attached to Sherman's Expeditionary Corps, to April 1862. 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, Department of the South, to July 1862. District of Hilton Head, South Carolina, Department of the South, to September 1862. District Hilton Head, South Carolina, X Corps, Department of the South, to April 1863. U.S. Forces, Folly Island, South Carolina, X Corps, Department of the South, to July 1863. U.S. Forces, Morris Island, South Carolina, X Corps, Department of the South, to March 1864. Fort Pulaski, Georgia, District Hilton Head, South Carolina, Department of the South, to October 1864. After the batter was mustered out and recreated in 1865, it was attached to 1st Separate Brigade, Morris Island, South Carolina, Northern District, Department of the South, and duty on Morris Island, and in the Department of the South, until August 1865. Battery D, 3rd Rhode Island Heavy Artillery mustered out of service October 4, 1864 at Providence, Rhode Island. On March 10, 1865, a new Battery D, 3rd Rhode Island Heavy Artillery was created by consolidation of several other batteries to form a battalion. It mustered out of service on August 27, 1865. Detailed service Duty at Hilton Head, S.C., until April 1863. Expedition to Stono Inlet April 2–11, 1862. Moved to Folly Island, S.C., April 1863, and duty there until July 1863. Attack on Morris Island July 10. Assaults on Fort Wagner, Morris Island, S.C., July 11 and 18. Siege operations against Forts Wagner and Gregg, Morris Island, and against Charleston until March 1864. Capture of Forts Wagner and Gregg September 7, 1863. Moved to Fort Pulaski, Ga., March 18, 1864, and garrison duty there until September. Moved to Hilton Head, S.C., then to New York and Providence September 26–30. Casualties Individual battery losses are not available, but the regiment's losses (all 12 batteries) are reported as a total of 135 men during service; 2 officers and 39 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 4 officers and 90 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders Regiment * Colonel Nathaniel W. Brown * Colonel Edwin Metcalf * Colonel Charles R. Brayton * Lieutenant Colonel William Ames Battery * Captain John M. Barker * Captain George L. SmithAlso on the muster rolls as George S. Smith. Uncertain if he was captain of Battery A, G, or D, or of all three batteries. See also * List of Rhode Island Civil War units * Rhode Island in the American Civil War Notes References * Dyer, Frederick Henry. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. ;Attribution * Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1864 Category:Military units and formations established in 1865 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 3rd Rhode Island Heavy Artillery, Battery D